¡A la escuela!
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Todos vamos a la escuela...Pero no todas las escuelas son lo mismo. Esta escuela dista mucho de ser normal, pero sobretodo, dista de dar una educación buena...en todos los aspectos. -.-.-.-.NOTA IMPORTANTE EN EL CAPITULO 5-.-.-.-.
1. Chapter 1

Tres. Con esta ya van tres...TRES HISTORIAS! Va la de Mascaras, y la de Maid & Host, y están incompletas! y adivinen! esta también estará incompleta! xD

De nuevo! más comedia! :D pensé en esto estando medio dormida, y cuando estaba en mi mundo.

* * *

><p>Las 7 de la mañana, comienzan las clases en varias escuelas…Pero como esas nos valen, vamos a la que nos importa. Una escuela de elite, donde solo pocos alumnos ingresan, y los maestros son los mejores en su ámbito, así bien chula, re-bonita...Linda, pues. Es enorme, parece un castillo por fuera, los pasillos pulcros, al igual que sus aulas, un enorme jardín con bellas plantas, y como me da flojera describir todo, vamos directo a la primera clase.<p>

Un hombre de edad dudosa, de cabello plateado sujetado en una pequeña cola, de ojos rojos, escondidos detrás de unos lentes, vestido de negro y con una bata de laboratorio, entro a un salón, donde estaban los estudiantes haciendo lo que hacen todos los estudiantes; platicando, gritando, y jugando. El profesor, tomo el gis y escribió en el pizarrón, haciendo un rechinido que lastimo a todos.

"CALLENSE" estaba escrito en el pizarrón, los estudiantes se colocaron en sus asientos y prestaron atención.

-Buenos días-.

-Buenos días-. Contestaron en coro.

-Pero cuantas ganas tenemos de trabajar-. Dijo con sarcasmo, jalo la silla y se sentó, subiendo los pies al escritorio. –Lunes…magnifico y desgraciado lunes… Levante la mano quien tiene flojera-. Todos incluido el profesor levanto la mano. –Mayoría. Hoy no haremos nada, pueden platicar o lo que sea, solo…no griten que tengo resaca-. Dictamino y todos volvieron a platicar, mientras el profesor se quito los lentes y masajeo las sienes.

Hasta que escucho como se rompía un vidrio y se levanto…la ventana estaba rota…se acerco y examino…

-Chicos…tomen sus libretas, vamos al laboratorio… hicieron caso, y fueron al laboratorio, y tampoco hicieron algo.

Estaban en el laboratorio sin hacer algo, hasta que llego alguien. Gritando y abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

-¡Dell!-. Grito el recién llegado, acercándose al susodicho.

-Dígame profesor-. Contesto con respeto, después de todo, quien le grito era el director.

-Acabo de ir al salón, y adivina que encontré-.

-… ¿Una gato?-.

-No-.

-¿Bancas? ¿Un pizarrón?... ¿Calzones?-.

-¡No! ¡Encontré el vidrio roto!-.

-¿En serio? Pues nosotros no sabemos nada, hemos estado todo el tiempo aquí, ¿Verdad chicos?-. Dijo con tranquilidad, los estudiantes asintieron, el director estaba rojo de cólera, Dell siempre le hacía ver su suerte…Bueno, a decir verdad todos sus profesores y alumnos le hacían lo mismo.

-Te estoy observando Honne, no te confíes-. Le dijo y salió…cuando escucharon sus pasos lejos…

-Uy mira cuanto miedo te tengo-. Dijo Dell, y el director volvió para confrontarlo.

Si, esta academia es especial, muy pocos ingresan, solo los mejores…Aunque es un desastre, sus profesores están igual de locos, y tiene actividades para nada normales, esta academia es muy rara, y carece de sentido, y ni siquiera cumple su deber de educar.

-Bien, como el Dire se enojo y me va a descontar el vidrio de mi salario… Tonio-.

-¿Eh?...-.

-Para mañana quiero que traigas un reporte sobre el túnel del gusano y la supernova-.

-¡¿Por qué?-. Grito, él no debía ni tenía nada.

-Porque me da la revenda gana-. Contesto y Tonio solo bufo.

-Ok… ¿Alguien sabe que vimos la última clase? Mejor dicho ¿Alguien sabe cuándo fue la última clase?-. Pregunto a todos y a nadie en especial, hasta que una chica levanto la mano. –Puerrin-.

-En primera, me llamo Miku, no Puerrin. Y la última clase fue hace tres meses-. Corrigió y contesto, Dell arqueo las cejas, no recordaba absolutamente nada… ¿Culpa de los "Viernes sociales" que tenia con sus compañeros? Tal vez.

-¿Tanto?-. Miro de nuevo a su clase. –Kitty, ¿Qué vimos hace tres meses?-.

-Me llamo Iroha, y no tengo ni la más remota idea-. Contesto con una sonrisa.

-Estamos más que perdidos. Gemelos fantásticos, vallan al laboratorio y traigan unos resortes-.

-Profe, estamos en el laboratorio-. Dijeron los rubios.

-¿En serio?-. Miro a su alrededor, y ciertamente estaban ahí, Dell concluyo que tenia severos problemas de memoria a corto plazo. –Entonces saquen los resortes-.

Los Kagamine se levantaron y fueron al almacén para sacar lo demandado, una vez fuera los colocaron en la mesa, Dell se coloco en el centro y todos lo rodearon.

-Denme sus plumas-. Le pasaron sus plumas, Dell, literalmente las incrusto en el resorte. –Toma el extremo-. Le dijo a Rin, esta tomo un extremo, Dell se alejo, y golpeo una…creando una onda en las demás… -Es una onda mecánica-. Se limito a decir, y se escucho un"oh" general.

-Sigan haciendo esto, cuando tengan una duda, me avisan-. Le dio el extremo que él sostenía a Yuma, y los chicos continuaron creando ondas. Dell fue a la ventana y comenzó a fumar.

-¡Es mi turno!-.

-¡No!-.

-¡No se peleen!-.

-¡Suéltalo!-.

¿Acaso esos mocosos no podían estar tranquilos? Dell apago su cigarro y se quito la bata, sabía que cuando empezaban a pelear, debía intervenir…físicamente, ya que verbalmente los chicos ignoraban. Tendría que visitar la enfermería, ya que llevaría a algunos chicos, y claro, también para que lo curasen a él.

-¡Haber malditos engendros del mal! ¡Tranquilos!-. Grito, acercándose al campo de batalla.

Primera clase; Laboratorio, con el profesor Dell Honne, especialista en nanotecnología, con doctorado en Alemania y Reino Unido.

* * *

><p>Lo separare por clases :3 y despues por eventos xD eventos grandiosos! xD<p>

Saludos mundo :3

P.D.: Si! no puedo vivir sin comedia! ¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

No tiene mucha gracias...Pero es que no se usar a Leon y a Lola! Dx

Pero espero les guste u.u

* * *

><p>Después de que Dell intervino a la pelea, y salió perdiendo…Sí, termino con un brazo fracturado. Comenzó la clase de ingles…en esta súper chida escuela tenían dos profesores de ingles; Leon y Lola. Aunque solo uno de ellos daba clases, corrían rumores que eran hermanos, otros que eran amantes, pero nadie sabía que eran en realidad. Un hombre también de edad dudosa entro al salón, era rubio y de ojos azules. Les sonrió a todos los estudiantes.<p>

-Good morning, boys-.

-Good morning, teacher-.

-Well, today…What day is it today?-. Pregunto, y miro a la nada, los estudiantes rieron por lo bajo, sus profesores estaban más que perdidos.

-As it may, we are going to ... to ... dammit-. Dijo tratando de pensar en algo. Pero no se le ocurría absolutamente nada. -As i can't think of anything, do you want to ask something?-.

Y Rin levanto la mano, junto con Miki y Lily. Leon realizo una seña, para que hablaran, pero cuando estas iban a hablar, Leon las interrumpió, su cerebro había despertado.

-I know that we will do!-. Grito, y se sentó en el escritorio, y señalo a Luka. -Do You Have boyfriend?-. De la nada pregunto, si bien Rin, Miki y Lily iban a decir que no entendían ni J de lo que hablaba, por arte de magia, entendieron lo que Leon dijo, pero volviendo al tema. Luka se puso roja y todos la miraban.

-Response!-. Dijo Rin, ¿Desde cuándo podía entender y hablar ingles? Claro, el enterarse de los chismes románticos de otros le ayudo a entender ese idioma en tres segundos.

-Yes or no you have boyfriend?-. Volvió a preguntar, y Luka apenas asintió con la cabeza. No quería responder, pero digamos que su profesor era demasiado insistente, cuando se proponía algo. Aunque ese algo era molestar a sus alumnos.

Toda la clase le sacaron el tema a la pobre de Luka, que cuanto llevaban, que cuando se veían, que como se conocieron, quien fue su primero novio, quien le dio su primer beso, que si se amaban, incluso pregunto que si ya habían tenido intimidad ¡¿Qué clase de maestro pregunta eso? A sí…Leon, porque no tiene nada que hacer y se adentra en la vida a morosa de sus alumnos por mero placer de molestar a los estudiantes.

-Why do I have to respond? Why do we not have account you in your life?-. Preguntó aun sonrojada Luka, que lindo el profe preguntaba lo que le daba la gana, pero él no contaba nada.

-Because I do not want to-. Respondió con una sonrisa. Los alumnos fruncieron el seño, querían saber de la vida privada de su "amadísimo" profesor de ingles.

-¿Qué relación tiene con la Miss Lola?-. Pregunto alguien, aunque Leon no supo quien, porque tenía severos problemas para recordar los nombres de sus alumnos, un problema muy común, ya que él, Dell y los otros profesores lo padecían.

Se escucho un "Sí" general, todos exigían respuesta, Leon y Lola, de momentos se veían muy unidos, y se juntaban antes de salir de trabajar, y al llegar también iba juntos.

Luka sonrió, se podría vengar de su odio profesor metiche, y le comenzó a preguntar lo mismo, Leon, ya estaba sudando frio, la situación se le iba de las manos, mejor dicho se le fue de las manos hace mucho.

-¡Tranquilos todos!-. Grito, ya sin hacerlo en ingles. -¿Cómo creen que yo tengo algo con ella? Por favor, ella solo es una amiga, yo nunca saldría con un mujer tan poco femenina, además parece que tiene voz de hombre viejo, también deberían verla los fines de semana se la pasa viendo la t.v, tampoco sabe de moda y…-.

-Con que eso piensas de mí-. Escucho, y Leon volteo ligeramente hacia la puerta…Lola lo veía con un aura negra a su alrededor. -Damned idiot-. Dijo tronando los nudillos, Leon de un segundo a otro ya estaba al otro lado del salón.

-Oh...Tr-tranquila Lo-Lolita, sa-sabes que es-estoy jugando…-. Comenzó a tartamudear y a temblar, el cabello de Lola se levantaba, parecían serpientes y cada paso que daba parecía que destrozaba el fino mármol, Leon ya no sabía ni donde esconderse.

-It gives you for dead-. Le dijo, su voz era idéntica a la de Freddy Krueger, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y sedientos de sangre, una sangre que solo podía ser saciada por la de Leon. El susodicho estaba acorralado como animalito que fue llevado al matadero.

-¡Forgiveness, Forgive Me, I am very sorry!-. Gritaba…

Desde el tercer piso de la escuela, se vio a un rubio caer, gritando realmente desafinado, y desde la ventana una chica de cabello negro se limpio las manos y le dijo al otro.

-¡Si vuelves a hablar mal de mí! ¡Ahora si no te salvas!-.

En la copa de un árbol, salió una mano levantando el pulgar.

-¡Comprendo jefa!-. Lola rio y salió. Los alumnos miraron una vez por la ventana rota...Para después salir del salón, tranquilos, como si no hubieran presenciado un intento de asesinato.

En la compa del árbol, Leon estaba atorado en las ramas, con varias heridas ligeras, la ropa hecha jirones, y bellísimo rostro todo lleno de moretones, sangre saliendo de su nariz, y un ojo morado.

-No comprendo a las mujeres-. Se dijo. Y vio que una chica de cabello verde lo miraba extrañada. Leon le sonrió. –Hola, ¿Me puedes ayudar a bajar?-. La chica lo ignoro y se fue. -¡Ey! ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes!-.

12:30 A.m. en el patio de la escuela. En un árbol.

-Esto… ¡No es divertido! ¡Lola! ¡AAH! ¡Una ardilla! ¡Lola! ¡La ardilla! ¡AAAH! ¡Son más! ¡Ayuda! ¡AYUDA! ¡HELP ME!-. Gritaba Leon, después de que varias ardillas lo rodearan. –Lindos animalitos, Be courteous and reluctantly is in here-. Dijo, y una de las ardillas se le acerco, y le pico un ojo.

-¡AAAH! ¡Maldita rata!-. Grito, y el resto de las ardillas lo atacaron…Al día siguiente encontrarían algo que algún día fue llamado "Leon".

A la mañana siguiente. Lola llego a dar clase, con una radiante sonrisa, y cuando le preguntaron por Leon ella sin borrar su sonrisa y su humor les dijo.

-Who cares that type?-. Y nadie pregunto nada más…La clase se dio normal…nadie sabía que Leon continuaba en el árbol, siendo aun torturado por ardillas.

Segunda clase; Ingles, con los profesores Leon y Lola, con reconocimiento en todos los países de habla inglesa y admirados como profesores.

* * *

><p>Esperen al proximo! tal vez ese si este mejor!<p>

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA! Me desaparecí, y ya tengo vacaciones y para colmo no escribí nada hasta hoy XD Y mis vacaciones acabaran dentro de...5 magníficos días! tengo poco tiempo para actualizar los otros fics xD.

Vale, use a Miriam! Esta clase me la sugirió mi nee-san :3

Y sin más! Vocaloid no es mio :D

* * *

><p>Claro no podía faltar la genialosa clase de artes visuales, donde muestras tus dotes para la pintura, canto y otras cosas artísticas que me dan flojera recordar en este momento. Y para dicha clase se debe tener un maestro ilustrado en todos los artes, desde el primero hasta el octavo… ¿Son ocho, no?...Ignorando mi nula concentración en este momento por los artes, porque si se pero se me olvidaron. Los chicos entraron a su salón, donde había mármol, pinturas, tripies, y otras cosas, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, y vieron como el escritorio se levanto un poco y se escucho un golpe, de ahí abajo salió gateando una mujer de cabello largo de un color rubio cenizo y ojos verdes. Se sobo la cabeza y les sonrió.<p>

-Buenos días chicos-. Dijo.

-Bunas tardes-. Contestaron, la mujer solo tosió, para después subirse a su escritorio.

-¡Bien! ¡Chicos hoy plasmen sus sentimientos al escuchar a…!-. Grito, sacando de Dios sabe dónde, una grabadora, presiono play, y el salón se inundo de Metallica*. Y casi los deja sordos. -¡ADELANTE MIS PEQUEÑOS SALTAMONTES! ¡EXPRESENSE LIBREMENTE!-. Grito tan duro como sus cuerdas vocales le permitían.

Los chicos solo comenzaron a llenar sus lienzos blancos con colores; todos diferentes, y dibujaban cosas que ni tenían que ver con el grupo, ya que Mizki dibujo unos Little pony´s** de color morado y rosa, Len dibujo a Mario Bros***, Rin se retrato a sí misma con un vestido largo de color negro, con Len a su lado haciendo una reverencia y Miku en llamas al fondo, Miku obviamente un puerro, Piko dibujo un gato comiéndose un conejo, Gumi dibujo un conejo comiéndose un gato, Lily dibujo algo parecido a una torre, Yuma dibujo un kappa, Tonio una barra de un bar, Prima dibujo a oruga, Gakupo se retrato como los dibujos antiguos, y los demás ya me dieron flojera, pero el resumen es que no tenían nada que ver con las canciones del grupo ya mencionado. Miriam apago la grabadora y se coloco al centro del salón.

-Bien, mis guanyambos****, muéstrenme lo que y se sacudió la melena como los comerciales de shampoo caro. Todos voltearon sus tripies hacia ella, y Miriam los analizo con ojo crítico. Hasta que se detuvo frente a Rin.

-Querida Nir, ¿Qué me puedes decir de tu obra?-. Pregunto, tal cual crítico de arte, Rin se levanto se coloco junto a su lienzo.

-Se llama "La princesa de amarillo" y muestra mi reino futuro-. Contesto con una sonrisa, bastante retorcida.

-¡Es preciosa! Te deseo suerte en su sueño mi linda Nir-. Le dijo abrazándola, y deseando suerte para que Rin creara una futura monarquía… Siguió caminando y se detuvo frente a Piko.

-¿Y esto?...-.

-Un gato comiéndose un conejo-. Contesto, Miriam miro al otro lado y vio el de Gumi. Y le pregunto a ella.

-Migu, ¿Y eso es…?-.

-Un conejo comiéndose un gato-. Contesto con una sonrisa, lo único que hizo Miriam fue gritar de gusto. -¡Ustedes pueden ser pintores hermanos! ¡Mostrando las dos caras de la misma moneda! Les recomiendo que lo intenten-. Dijo y se fue para llegar con Kiyoteru y Lily.

-Ya veo…Plasmaron los sucesos en estos últimos años, al igual que el futuro que nos aguarda y el terrible pasado, son bastante profundos ustedes dos-. Dijo con una mano en la barbilla, la otra en la cintura y cerró los ojos asintiendo sola. Los mencionados solo veían sus cuadros, ellos dibujaron una avioneta de color azul celeste y una casa, ambos dibujos competían con los de niños de 4 años.

Siguió su recorrido, alagando a todos sus alumnos. Pero se detuvo tratando de entender el dibujo de Sonika, se volteaba, se retorcía, casi se ponía cuan pose de El Exorcista*****. Hasta que suspiro cansa.

-Esto no lo comprendo, lo siento querida Nosaki, no puedo entenderte, por consiguiente no sé qué decirte; pero sigue practicando, así la gente entenderá mejor tus obras-. Le dijo, y al final aconsejo, con voz de maestro solidario, y se alejo dejando ver, que lo que pinto Sonika, era una réplica casi exacta de la Mona lisa*******.

Miriam volvió a su escritorio, que cabe decir y olvide desde hace rato, no tiene silla, y se volvió a subir, casi cayéndose ya que la grabadora seguía ahí, y Miriam la piso. Volvió la mirada a los chicos, y sonrió de nuevo.

-Mis pequeños padawan´s*******, espero que esta clase les ayude a expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos, y ahora díganme ¿Cómo se sienten?-. Pregunto, las pinturas fueron a dar contra ella, la estaban linchando con pinturas, gises, crayolas, hojas, vasos de plástico y otras cosas, Miriam se cayó de frente, con la cara se amortiguo su cara y sonó la campana. Levanto el rostro y con la frente sangrante y una sonrisa les dijo.

-¡Eso es! ¡No teman expresarse mis niños! Ya pueden irse. Nos vemos mañana~-. Les dijo y con una seña de la mano los despidió. Los estudiantes le contestaron la despedida y se fueron.

Tercera clase; Arte, Con la profesora Miriam, gran artista solicitada, y reconocida en Italia, y Francia. Y una gran crítica de arte.

* * *

><p>¿Una tarugada? see xD Ahora las aclaraciones;<p>

*Metallica, un grupo de heavy metal de Estados Unidos, ¡Oh yeas baby rock and roll! (?)

**My Little pony, Nunca en su vida vean esta serie, es viciosa y después no puedes dejar de verlos D: Primero eran juguetes y ahora hasta peli tienen.

***Mario Bros, ¡Genial! ¿Quien no lo jugo? un videojuego arcade desarrollado por Nintendo.

****Guanyambos, Diran ¿Y eso que demonios es? Ni idea, mi sobrino me la dijo y según él, significa...Calzones xD Si en verdad existe, no duden en comunicarme por favor.

*****El Exorcista, Una película de terror norteamericana de 1973, basada en una novela del mismo nombre... Que da mucho miedo, ¡porque ya la vi! Y no dormía, ¡Me daba miedo mi propio cuarto! Véanla, es genial :D

******Mona lisa, también conocida como La Gioconda, obra pintada por el artista Leonardo Da Vinci :3

*******Padawan, El nivel Padawan es el segundo de todos, y se adquiere cuando el futuro Jedi es escogido por un Caballero Jedi, quien será su Maestro. De Star Wars :D

Listo, es todo xD ahora use muchas cosas fuera de lugar. Espero les guste.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

O.O

Dos capítulos en un día! y no, no los tenia guardados! los acabo de hacer xD

* * *

><p>A pesar de tener gran actividad física al corre para llegar temprano a la escuela, o golpear a sus maestros, los chicos tiene una clase de deportes…Y para sorpresa de todos, su maestro no es gordo; un hombre de no más de XX años, cabello azul, al igual que sus ojos se posiciono frente a ellos, con un traje deportivo de color también azul, y un balón en sus brazos.<p>

-Chicos, hoy jugaremos a los quemados-. Les dijo con una sonrisa, y todos temblaron de miedo, su profesor de deportes, Kaito, fuese tal vez el hombre más tierno, amable y benevolente del mundo, sistema solar, galaxia y universo entero…Pero si jugar a los dichosos quemados…era una señal de tu muerte segura.

Al ver a sus queridísimos alumnos alejarse de él, realizo un puchero. –Vamos niños, es divertido, ¿O no?-. Si por diversión toma que casi los mate de un maldito balonazo, entonces tenía sus estándares de diversión bastantes raros y distorsionados, se acerco a ellos, y le dio el balón a Iroha, que los sostuvo nerviosa, hasta la niña parecía una gelatina, Kaito la tomo de los hombro y la cargo cual tabla, la puso frente a todos, para acercarse de nuevo a los niños que se hacían volitas. Tomo a Gakupo y lo arrastro hasta el frente.

-Escojan a sus equipos, serán los lideres-. La sonrisa nunca se desvaneció de su rostro, los chicos tragaron duro, ya era tarde para zafarse del dichoso jueguito diabólico…Sí, Kaito hacia el juego de los quemados en algo diabólico. Después de que los equipos estaban completos, y no pienso decir cómo estaban porque me da flojera acomodarlos, así que acomódenlos como justen. Kaito se coloco entre los dos equipos e hizo sonar su silbato; la Guerra comenzó.

Los balonazos volaban, de un lado a otro, pero no existían bajas, al parecer tenían una puntería pésima, o eran muy buenos interceptando, o simplemente estaban hechos volita en algún lugar del campo. Y Kaito, con su espíritu jovial del cual era poseedor, no podía creer, que sus amadisisimos alumnos tuvieran la fuerza de un bebe de 9 mese, eso no podía ser, no lo podía permitir, ellos necesitaban tener fuerza física, para prepararse al duro futuro que les aguardaba, así que tomo una pelota, que era de hule espuma, y la arrojo, noqueando a Gakupo y mandándolo a volar.

-A partir de ahora yo soy el líder de este equipo-. Dijo y se coloco al frente. Y tomo el balón que llego rodando en la misma dirección en la que Gakupo voló, y el balón…tenía manchas de lo que parecía ser sangre. –Adelante-. Desafío a Iroha y su ejército, la chica sudaba frio, si no ganaban…tendrían un castigo, Iroha iba a sublevar a todo su equipo para derrotar a Kaito, y poder ganar esa guerra.

O~o~o~o~o~O

Y de repente ante su mirada, el patio se lleno de una niebla espesa en el piso, el equipo contrario se vio vestidos con armaduras azules, con lanzas, arcos, espadas. Y frente a ella, Kaito sobre un caballo gris, con una imponente armadura y un casco con cuernos dorados, y en sus manos una espada ensangrentada. El cielo negro con relámpagos, no eran una buena señal. Ella con una armadura roja, una lanza en sus manos, y su ejercido teñido de rojo por sus armaduras. A ella se acerco uno de sus subordinados.

Iroha miro a su ejército, y después el Shogun* del terror.

-Mi señora, Kaito ha derrotado a él Shogun Kamui, y se ha apoderado de todo el país, nuestra provincia es la única sobreviviente-.

-Sí…-. Contesto, si despegar la vista de su enemigo. Ella era buena amiga de Gakupo, el anterior Shogun, no podía creer, que Gakupo, con un gran ejercito perdiera ante un hombre que tenía menos que la cuarta parte de ejercito que él poseía, era de temer. Se coloco en guardia al ver a Kaito avanzar.

-Bien, Nekomura. Vas a pelear por lo que veo-. Su aterciopelada voz, no parecía la de un conquistador. Iroha frunció el seño.

-Para ti soy Nekumura-sama-. Dijo y Kaito rio.- No dejare que te sigas expandiendo, mataste a Kamui, me vengare, y en su honor tomare el titulo de Shogun, para que hombres como tú no vuelvan a aparecer nunca-.

-Oh~ que gran discurso Nekomura-"sama", pero si en verdad quieres el titulo que ahora poseo, me tienes que derrotar, algo que ni Kamui logro-. Su sonrisa seguía presente, Iroha estaba llena de ira.

-Eso veremos, Bakaito-. No lo dejaría saborear la victoria, Kaito, rio de nuevo y regreso con su ejército.

-Como tú digas-. Kaito levanto su espada, y señalo al frente. -¡Ataquen! ¡No pierdan!-. Grito.

-¡Ganaremos! ¡Mostrémosle nuestro espíritu!-. Grito Iroha, también levantando su lanza, los ejércitos soltaron un grito también, y comenzó la pelea, por el titulo de Shogun.

Los cuerpos caían, no importaba, lo importante era ganar, sobre cualquier sacrificio. Iroha llego hasta Kaito.

-Eso me gusta, muéstrame tu fuerza-. Reto Kaito, e Iroha se lanzo al ataque, para matar al Shogun del terror.

O~o~o~o~o~O

Mientras en el patio de la escuela, los alumnos se lanzaban valones a diestra y siniestra, estaban iracundos, hasta parecían demonios, mientras frente a un árbol, estaba recargado Gakupo, con la cara morada, y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, viendo como todos se lanzaban esas malditas pelotas, que parecían balas de cañon.

-¡Adelante!-. Grito Kaito, un grito que se escucho por toda la ciudad.

Cuarta clase; Deportes, con el profesor Kaito Shion, ganador de varios concursos deportivos, e instructor de artistas.

* * *

><p>Solo diré: FUMADA. No tenia planeado lo del Shogun xD<p>

*Shogun, rango militar y título histórico en Japón, concedido directamente por el Emperador...¡Wow!

Sale, ahora si estuvo muuuy rara mi idea xD


	5. Nota importante

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**NOTA IMPORTANTE**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hoy no vengo a poner tonterías como siempre. Hoy vengo con un mensaje importante. Mi amiga Nell, también escritora aquí en FF, esta teniendo problemas, una chica en su FB, esta chica esta diciéndole que es una plagiadora, pero lo cierto es que Nell, es la autora de Cosas Inesperadas, ella creo la historia totalmente.**

**Tengo a Nell en el FB y en un grupo privado donde esta también Isa no Tenshi, publico un fregmento del cap 21. Pero esta chica le dio un lapso de tiempo (a fines de agosto) para que elimine el fic de Cosas Inesperadas. Quiero decir, que apoyo a Nell, es la autora real, y su historia no es plagio. **

**Así que compañeros lectores y escritores, si conocen la historia de Nell, por favor, apoyenla, y vuelvo a decir que ella no la tomo de ningún lado, ella es la VERDADERA AUTORA de dicha obra. Si lo único de lo cual se puede culpar a Nell es que se tarde mucho en actualizar. De nueva cuenta digo, que yo apoyo a Oo Nell oO. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-. por leer.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p>Después de la golpiza proporcionada por Kaito y que los dejo casi en el hospital el director les informo que sus otras dos clases eran libres ya que las profesoras se habían ido de ebrias y no habían regresado aun. Estaban felices de la vida, adoloridos pero felices…hasta que exploto algo.<p>

-¡Yo no fui!-. Gritaron todos, pero ahora efectivamente, no fue ninguno, miraron a su alrededor y se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que llego corriendo el director. Y ario la puerta de un solo golpe…ya la mando a volar.

-En el salón de profesores-. Dijo… y ahora todos estudiantes y maestros estaban ahí, el director junto con su esposa estaban frente a todos. El director se aclaro la garganta y los miro a todos.

-Escuchen todos, deben preguntarse para que están aquí, y no, no puedes ir al baño Len-. Dijo y el chico bajo la mano. –Volviendo al tema, tenemos un grave problema-.

-¿Nos va a reducir el salario?-. Pregunto Kaito, sus compañeros profesores asintieron ante la duda.

-No Kaito. Déjenme hablar-. Ordeno el Dire, y todo ahora si se quedaron callados, un milagro con los habladores que todos son, el "jefe" tosió falsamente.

-Mi hijo esta colado aquí dentro, así que atrápenlo-.

-No-. Contestaron cortantes, el Dire ya sabía que eso pasaría. Así que tenía un conocidísimo plan B… y un tanto más de planes de respaldo.

-Sí lo atrapan tienen calificación perfecta-.

-¡A POR ÉL!-. Gritaron todos y se levantaron, mandando su puño al cielo y un lindo fondo de llamas detrás de ellos. Y salieron casi a tapujos de la oficina para buscar a dicho niño.

Nótese que no sabían nada del niño, así que regresaron y preguntaron datos generales del hijo de su queridísimo director. Y les dijo que correspondía al nombre de Oliver, tenia once años era rubio y era un mendigo niño latoso….acompañado de su pequeña hermana Yuki, de nueve años con cabello café. Así que ya listos con datos y redes para atrapar mariposas dieron caza al hijo del Director. Pero de nuevo en la oficina, donde estaba el Director y los profesores.

-Bien… ¿Entonces?-. Pregunto Dell.

-Entonces a esperar-. Contesto, y saco de Dios sabrá donde, una hielera.

Mientras en los pasillos de la escuela iban los estudiantes con sigilo para encontrar a dichos niños que se habían colado.

-¿Pero porque tanto alboroto? Es solo un niño-. Dijo Piko, ahora que todos lo pensaban era un niño de once. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-¡SE INCENDIA LA COCINA!-. Escucharon desde el otro pasillo, era el grito de Luka, todos salieron disparados para allá.

-¡QUITENSE!-. Un niño salió volando sobre una bicicleta que estaba usando extintores como propulsores, junto con una niña castaña.

-¡Son ellos!-. Gritaron los Kagamine al mismo tiempo, y comenzaron a correr detrás de ellos. Mientras con los chicos de la bici voladora.

-Nos persiguen hermano-. Comento Yuki, viendo detrás de ella.

-Lo sé, vamos al segundo piso-. Contesto Oliver, y giro para subir al segundo piso, pero no espero que alguien lo esperara ahí.

Yuma no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué demonios pasaba, pero se encontró a Oliver de frente cuando iba bajando las escaleras, ¡Que mejor oportunidad! Sonrió y se arrojo sobre el pequeño rubio. El hijo del Director tampoco se espero eso, pero tenía una habilidad; Pensar rápido. Y como fue, se dejo caer y Yuma pasó sobre él. Y al final de las escaleras estaba Mizki, lista para atacar por detrás a los niños, pero vio como se tiraba y Yuma salía de la nada.

-¡Yuma!-.

-¡Mizki!-.

Y un fondo de color rosita con florecitas y destellos con unas montañas al más allá, y ellos con los brazos extendidos… Y Yuma cayó sobre Mizki rodando hasta chocar con la pared, rompiéndola y rodando un poco más hasta llegar al centro del aula.

-¡Esta allá arriba!-. Grito Mizki, señalando, sus compañeros la dejaron con un Yuma inconsciente y subieron corriendo.

-¡Rin, Len y Piko! ¡Vallan rápido!-. Grito Miku, los nombrados eran los más rápidos y subieron las escaleras.

Los gemelos y amigo iban tan enfrascados que no vieron una cuerda que se tenso cuando Rin puso un pie en el último escalón. La rubia cayó, tomando a su hermano de la mano y este a Piko y se fueron de boca todos juntitos como buenos amigos que eran. Levantaron la cara y estaba totalmente roja de tremendo porrazo. Vieron como Oliver y la pequeña se reían de ellos.

-Hagan un poco más de esfuerzo amigos-. Comento el rubio y se fueron de nuevo en su bicicleta motorizada a base de extintores.

-Odio a los niños-. Se limito a decir Utatane.

Mientras de regreso a las escaleras, iba el resto de la prol…digo, de los estudiantes, ya medios cansados. Cuando Oliver bajo como alma que lleva el diablo riéndose de ellos.

-¡Bajemos!-. Grito Miku de nueva cuenta.

-¡Caray mujer! ¡Deja de ordenar!-. Replico Gumi, tomo a su compañera y la pateo. Y Miku termino rodando por las escaleras llegando a tiempo para ver por donde se fueron los niños intrusos.

Y ahora todos fueron por donde Miku les dijo, ya estaban cansados de verdad. Y llegaron al patio donde estaba el mencionado (por no decir mentado) niño que les sonreía con sorda.

-Vengan, quien me atrape tiene calificación perfecta~-. Canturreo, mientras le hacia una seña para que se acercaran.

Digna pelea de DB era la que se libraba…pero de manera graciosa, estudiantes de secundaria eran literalmente masacrados por un niño de primaria, mientras la hermana de este parecía tener muchas canciones para animar a su querido hermano mayor. Mientras en la sala del Director, estaban Miriam y Lola dándole vueltas a Leon y Kaito en las sillas que giran, mientras Dell estaba con un cronometro en la mano tomando el tiempo, a ver quien aguantaba más sin vomitar. Y el Director tomando cerveza mientras veía a sus maestros con cara de "Moriré"

Oliver no soportaba la risa, por primera vez estuvo feliz de que su padre lo mandara obligatoriamente a clases de Artes marciales mixtas. Su hermana estaba feliz de la vida.

-¿Ya nadie más quiere jugar conmigo?-. Pregunto socarronamente el menor.

Al horizonte en medio de puros cuerpo de adolecentes golpeados, salió una silueta, con el fondo del sol al atardecer, una silueta alta, pero encapuchada, se poso frente al niño. Oliver le miro detenidamente.

-¿Y tú quien eres?-. Pregunto.

-Es hora de irnos a casa-. Ordeno. El rostro del rubio y de su hermana perdió color, ahora todos los estudiantes golpeados, por primera vez, vieron como Oliver perdió su fortaleza.

El Dire estaba a la coronilla de ebrio, Leon y Kaito terminaron vomitando, Dell grabando para la posteridad y las chicas platicando animadamente, cuando la puerta de la dirección salió literalmente volando, hasta que la pared la detuvo. Los profesores vieron quien fue el culpable de dicha hazaña que solo el Dire en días de estrés lograba. Miraron y una mujer rubia con rizo en las puntas de su cabello, tenia cargando a Yuki en un brazo y con la mano libre sostenía la mano de Oliver, ambos niños tenían cara de cachorro regañado. Y detrás de la mujer iba el resto de los estudiantes.

-Cariño-. Comento la señora, con una sonrisa. El Dire solto su cerveza y se levanto rápidamente de su asiento.

-A-Ann…-. Susurro, la mujer soltó a Oliver y le dio un gancho al hígado a su marido, que cayó al suelo.

-Te dije que los niños se quedarían contigo. ¿Y qué haces? Un concurso para que quien lo atrape tendrá una perfecta calificación-. Dijo seria, todos miraban en total y sepulcral silencio. –Sabes perfectamente que Oliver por ser hiperactivo se lastima mucho. ¿Qué no ves que aun tiene heridas de cuando se subió al tejado?-. Regaño la mujer.

-Veras Ann…-. Susurro de nuevo el hombre, pero el aura amenazadora de su mujer lo silencio.

Ann se giro y vio a los estudiantes que se asustaron. La mujer les sonrió cálidamente y maternalmente. Ellos tragaron duro, tenían un nuevo temor.

-La oferta que les dio su estúpido Director no es oficial-.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-. Gritaron todos, decepcionados, estuvieron a poco de ya no ir a la escuela hasta que acabara ese año escolar.

-Pero, pueden venir a casa para cenar-. Dijo sonriente.

-¡SI!-. Gritaron otra vez, pero más emocionados y lanzando confeti y con trompetas. La señora miro a los profesores. Y les dio la misma oferta. –Y hoy dormirás en el sofá-. Le dijo a su marido mientras se iba con sus hijos.

Al, desde ese día supo que si llevaba a sus hijos, los tenía que cuidar, si no quería que su querida esposa le golpeara frente a toda la escuela. Aprendió una gran lección.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya de noche en la ciudad en un bar, el cantinero no podía creerse eso, ese par de mujeres llevaban todo el día bebiendo, que gran aguante de ambas, que si estaban borrachas a más no poder, seguían consientes y pidiendo aun más. Al parecer tenían mal de amores, o simplemente les gustaba mucho, pero mucho el alcohol.

-¡Otra cantinero!-. Gritaron las dos.

Quinta y Sexta clase; Matemáticas y Cocina, con las maestras Meiko Sakine y Haku Yowane. Se desconocen sus estudios y como llegaron a conseguir trabajo ahí.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, lamento el retraso. Y gracias por dejar comentarios.<p> 


End file.
